Temari Souma
by kazorashi
Summary: *Revised a little towards ending.* I hate her.


**She Was Always There**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara! at all. Sorry, nope, I do not.**

(_A/N: I know I should continue my other stories since it's been MONTHS since I've last updated any of my fics, but I wanted to chill. Don't worry, I still don't plan on giving up on them. Once I start, I finish [eventually]._)

Rated M for adult maturity and references.

* * *

With the dirt all over my clothes and covering my face, I looked at my sworn enemy in disgust. Her long and wavy, magentic hair reached just below her shoulders and was covered in glue thanks to my well-being in class. Tears didn't seem to be swelling in her eyes as she looked to be putting up a strong front. Her eyes maintained a cool posture and her body seemed relaxed. But I'm sure, I _hoped_, that _deep_ down inside her heart, she was hurting. I mean, I _just _humiliated her infront of our fourth grade class.

If it wasn't for that darn, tattle-telling, Yuiki Pepe in class, _I _wouldn't have gotten in trouble. But because that other little brat was born, I was _here_, in the principle's office **again**, just for doing a favor to everyone in class. It's so hard to get rid of a girl nowadays.

"Apologize." I looked up at the white lady infront of me who had a poor tan. Principle. Her wavy, golden locks reached below her waist-line and truth be told, she was only a few inches taller than me. So she looked a little weird in a brown suite. And I hoped she didn't think I was going to apologize to this...Temari girl. "Apologize to Miss Temari, now Daichi." she scolded. I waved off her comment like it was a bread crumb on my shoulder.

"Why should I?" I retorted. "I didn't do anything, Ms. Mashiro." Putting on my puppy-face, I whimpered. Instead of buying my act _this _time, she looked at me disbelievingly.

"You put _glue _in a student's hair Daichi! I'd expect more from you. You're a gentlemen, and you don't do this with any other girls in this school Daichi. I want you to look at Temari's eyes and apologize. And I _want _you to mean it when you do." I looked at her petite figure and realized she really meant it.

"And what if I don't want to?" I questioned, my attitude getting more rotten by each passing second. Her piercing orange eyes squinted at me.

"Then I'll have to suspend you from school property, little boy." That's not nice. The principle practically _threatened _me!! I realized she really meant this too. Did she even _know _what my parents would _do _to me if I got suspended!?!? It'd be even worse since it'd be a reason for putting glue in a girls hair. Scowling, I properly turned my body to Temari, who hadn't said a word (or cried). I wonder if she was even a human girl? Clearing my throat, I prepared to ready myself for doing the most _absurd _and _humiliating _thing imaginable.

With my auburn eyes eying her, she looked ridiculous. _Man, I really did a number on her hair._ It was all, gluey (is that even I a word?) and sticky. I would totally feel bad about this later. But right now, I could care _less_. It fit her hidden personality anyways (oh, dear _GOD_, she looked so bad in her school uniform. Her navy blue skirt and white blouse never looked worser).

"Sou--" I started to say, but was _rudely_ interrupted by the sound of the Ms. Mashiro's "cough."

"First name?" It was more like an order instead of a question. I growled, but held my anger inside.

"_Temari...._" I started again, clenching my fists together. Her name rolled off my tongue in such a weird way. It felt so foreign and new. "I apologize for...." _Doing everyone in the class a favor. _"Gluing your hair." _Man, you look stupid. _"It was my wrong doing." _Hey, you deserved it, being Miss-Know-It-All. _"Will you please, accept my apology?" I asked. _Damn, someone __**please **__kill me now! _Temari continued to look me in the eyes and It seemed like she was searching for something. _What a weirdo. _Her blank, and empty stare gave the emotion that she wanted to sigh.

"I will accept your apology." she answered.

_SCORE! _My thoughts shouted.

"But in return... Please, stay away from me. And never ask about me _to _me. Deal?" she asked.

"Sure. It's a weird deal, but why not?" I reached my hand out to her and expected her to shake it like how _normal _people would. She only walked away to the girls restroom. A curious feeling shot through my gut.

Why didn't she want to shake my hand?

* * *

It'd been two years since I steered clear of Temari. It'd been two years since I made that deal with Temari. It'd been two years since I've put glue in Temari's hair. It'd been two years of not messing with Temari. It had been two years of doing _nothing_!!! Life was an utter bore!

And listening to my World History teacher preach about the good Columbus and America was not helping. God, did people even know that Columbus did horrible things during his little travel? Sheesh, did they even read the book Lies My Teacher Told Me? I mean, not that I really read books when I'm bored, I _am _busy with sports (okay, well, maybe I do read... Who cares?) you know! And hey, that book makes more sense than all the history books I've seen (_A/N: True, that book does wonders._).

Sighing, I slumped low in my seat and tried hiding my face behind the large book infront of me. It was nap time.

:::::::

"You've got to be kidding me..." I whined as I looked at my report card. An "F" in World History!?!? "You've _got's _to be shitting me..." I knew I was going to hear hell from my parents later on if they saw this. _If _they saw this. Grabbing a trusty red pen, I worked my magic into turning that F into an "A+." A diagonal line here and a short, straight line down there. Viola _(A/N: Don't use this trick that actually works, it got me outta trouble time and again, but don't do it. This is only for mere entertainment and I don't want you guys/girls to get into the habit of doing this)_.

"That's bad." Looking over my shoulder, highly irritated at whoever said that, I glared at... Temari? My eyes widened as her hair seemed to have gotten longer. Past her elbows. And her eyes got slimmer, if possible. Her pale skin was more of a cream color now. And the uniform looked, good on her. Well, at least she seemed to be having curves. That undeniably, wonderful, short green skirt and loose white blouse fitted her quite nicely. Compared to elementary school, of course. "You shouldn't lie to your parents Daichi." she added.

"What's it to you?" I asked. A smile curved onto my face and I knew I was starting to enjoy messing with her again. But she seemed to have sensed this because she backed away. _Awwweee... _

"I'm just saying, if you need help, I can help you." she offered.

"What about our deal two years ago?" I asked, tilting my head to get a better look at her, trying to get my babgs out of my face. "I thought I was suppose to stay away? What, you want me back?" I grinned at her.

"No. Never mind, forget that I asked." Temari mummered as she started to turn away.

"Wait!" I called as I got out of my chair and grabbed her elbow. She seemed to have stopped because she seemed frozen. And it affected me too, because... I couldn't find it in me to let go just yet. And my feet just rooted themselves in the carpet of the library. "Help me." I stated. Temari turned around.

And everything seemed to go in slow motion. It was like watching a DVD in a slow pace. Because I witnessed every motion her body made. The way she turned with her hips first, and her hair (that was down) flowed easily with the turn. I took notice that her shoulders also arched a little upwards. And Temari's violet eyes made her pupils look bigger than other people's.

"Really?" she asked, eye brows raising. I nodded my head.

"I'm only doing this because I don't want my parents to be disappointed in me." _That's the only reason why. It's __not like I want to get close to her, Daichi, get your head in the game!_ A tiny grin shone upon Temari's face.

"Then I'll tutor you. Is that okay?"

"Yes."

"But... Don't get close to me." she added. "Deal?" She reached her hand out.

And without thinking twice, I took it.

:::::::

"I don't even know why I celebrate Thanksgiving anymore. It's just a wretched holiday when the pilgrims made the Indians drunk, let them sign a contract, and shot them the day after."

"Is that really so?" Temari asked as she started to close the fat, history text book. I nodded his head.

"Yup, but of course, they don't put that into the text books." I added with a sly grin. I could've sworn she looked better smiling.

"I assume you're probably right." she answered as she sat down in my swirly, navy blue chair.

"Of course I'm right!" I declared. I looked under my bed and tossed a book to her. "Here, read this." I demanded. Catching the book with ease, Temari read the title outloud.

"Lies My Teacher Told Me." She blinked continuously as she skimmed through the flat book. "Intriguing." I heard her mumble.

"Isn't it?" I asked. _Finally, someone who actually likes that book. _

"I wonder why the editors who make the books don't put all this information in here." she wondered outloud.

"It's called _Government Lies_." I joked (well, kinda' joked anyways). "They all just want to lie to us. We revolve in a world full of lies." Adding that, I layed across my bed. "It's true to, I mean, the books we have are just basic facts. But have you ever wondered, _Is there more to this information?_" I looked at Temari seriously. She looked taken back as she stopped swirling in my chair and stared at me. Our different colored eyes meeting. "Did you ever wonder all that? Did you ever wonder, _Is there more than all this?_" I asked again. My voice seemed to reach out to her as she seemed to have snapped out of some kinda' daze. I could've sworn I saw a look of hurt on her face.

"No, not at all. I have to go home. Thank you for tonight." she passed by me, grabbed her stuff and was out my door.

"See ya." I mumbled a little too late. I looked out my window and noticed how dark it was. "Uh oh..."

"DAICHI!" My mother's razor sharp, piercing voice yelled. "WALK THIS LITTLE GIRL HOME NOW!"

"Yes Ma!"

:::::::

Temari came over every Tuesday, Thursday, and Sunday. So, life couldn't get anymore un-boring (if you know what I mean). Those three days were always filled with text books, books, more books, little laughter here and there. But the more often she came over, the more... I don't know. The more I trusted her. She wasn't the type to keep false promises.

Whenever I had problems, she would listen to me without any interuptence. Taking in all my feelings and conflicts I had in life into consideration, and just spoke her honest thoughts. I knew that whatever she said, she was talking from the heart (she was good at that). Her eyes would narrow at some of the things I've said, which was really funny because her eyes were now, kind of big (in a cute way that fit her). In all honesty, I was amazed.

I liked listening to her. It was like listening to her heart. And I felt kind of bad for listening to her heart. Because, she was so... Pure. And okay, she _did _have a temper here and there (scares the shit outta' me, literally), but it wasn't always so bad. And all this time, I've wondered, _Why did I ever use to hate her? _I apologized to her one day about all that.

She didn't say anything but a, _"It's okay. But thank you. I forgive you." _When she said that...

Man, I wanted to cry.

I used be such an ass to her. Well, I still kinda' am an ass, but just less of one. Still, she seemed so sincere and, it's like she had been saying, "_I forgive you" _her whole life. The way her eyes shined knowing I knew that. It was... Deep. Powerful. Mere.

Sad.

:::::::

Over a two year span of her coming over and such, I guess you can say I developed a soft spot especially for her. In my heart. My whole day would brighten whenever I saw her in the hallways, just passing through. I hung out with her quite often. I couldn't get enough of it, the time of being with her. She became a little more open and relaxed with me around now. Which was really cool, because I enjoyed all the guys face reactions (like, a lot). Just one thing about her bothered me. Just one little thing. It bothered me.

A lot.

I didn't know anything about her. Just that her name was Temari Souma, she was cute in and out, even grades, athletic, likes kimonos, single. The only thing that bothered me about her was that I knew nothing about her. Just basic things, I didn't know if she had any family, siblings, relatives. I didn't know her background. I couldn't tell what she was feeling whenever she seemed out of it (only if she was in pain, but she couldn't be in pain all the time, could she?). I didn't know her favorite sport (my guess on ice skating though). I didn't know what Temari did in her free time. What she likes to do (my bets on day dreaming). It irked me to no end. And one day, I wanted to get to the bottom of this.

I'd have to break the deal eventually, right?

So in my room, I stopped her lecture about calculus (yeah, she seemed to tutor me in every subject now) and then asked her straight out.

"Temari." I whispered. She stopped talking and looked down at me, tearing her violet eyes away from the text book.

"Yes?" she asked. I sighed and sat up from my bed, folding my legs.

"I want to know about you." I demanded. I noticed that she was still in her uniform, but wore the winter jacket, even though it was Spring and school was almost over. That was so weird, but she must still be cold, right? That's why she always covered her arms.

My demanding tone didn't make her eyes widened. It was my request/demand in general.

"Wh-what? You promised in the fourth grade that you wouldn't ask me about me _to _me, r-remember?" she answered hesitantly.

_Weird. _I thought. _She looks...nervous? _"No." I replied. She looked at me confused and hurt. "I never promised you that. It was a _deal_. I never break our promises, you know that? Don't you?" Temari shook her head as she stayed still in that same old swirly chair (I need a new one, even that one doesn't look like it would hold her weight). Sighing, I walked over from my bed to the chair that was next to her and leaned down to meet her face. My hands resting on the near computer desk, trapping her in my secure circle. "But you should know, I never really hold true to deals. They're nothing but false promises." I whispered, looking down on her. I was glad that she was sitting, because if she looked up, I knew I would be able to look into her eyes (yeah, she's still taller than me, dammit all). Temari looked still and frozen. "Temari?" I asked. She looked up at me and... "Oh no." I said outloud. Tears were welling up in her eyes.

I hate dealing with crying girls. I never know what to do. Like when Ma and Pops divorced, I hate handling women. Especially crying mothers.

My whole body turned stiff and I felt heat rush to my face. This wasn't going to be good. I had that feeling it wasn't. My stomach was doing all kinds of flips, and it wasn't exactly the kind you get when you go onto roller coasters either. It was a sweet and sickening one.

But it turned sweeter when I inhaled her fresh lilac scent. It relaxed me. And then I felt it. My shirt was getting wet. I looked down and saw that Temari's soft and warm hands were wrapped around my upper body.

I blushed (shut up, guys can blush too, so fuck off!). I knew my face was _really_ red. I knew I was blushing hardcore.

"Temari?" I asked a little hesitant. Her only reply was a quiet sniffle.. This was so weird. And right. And _wrong_. And purely _sexy_. I was still a little stiff, but I sure as hell didn't mind this position. _EW!_ I screamed at myself. _Go away you perverted thoughts! Shit! Away! Away! Away now! _Being a fourteen year old really hurts a man. I sighed again for the umpteenth time that day and then wrapped my arms around her head.

That's when I felt it. Under my arms that I meant to be for comfort, she was shaking. _Shaking_. Shaking like there was no tomorrow for her.

It was instinct. I clenched onto Temari, not as her comfort, but as security. To keep all bad things away from her. Bad things, bad people, and bad feelings. To keep her from shaking. Doing so, I went all the way back to our Elementary years. I used to be a bad person to her. Always bullying her and making fun of her, pulling pranks on her. Like that horrible glue incident. _I wonder... If she was shaking getting all that glue out of her hair in the bathroom? _Clenching onto Temari tighter, I grabbed her and carried her onto my bed. Placing her on my lap.

"I'm sorry." I said. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Saying that over and over and over again to her, I prayed it would help her stop shaking. I ran my fingers through her hair tom comfort her and tell her it was me. My amber eyes looked down at her. She refused to look up. "Look at me. Temari, look at me." I commanded.

She shook her head 'no.'

"I don't want to... I..." she whispered, voice breaking. It was then I realized her hands were in my hair, because it felt like she was pulling on it.

"Look at me." I said again, pulling her away to create some distance between us (I had no idea we were this close). I cupped her face with my hands and forced her to look up into my stern face. "Tema—uh." I stopped myself.

She was...beautiful this close. Stunning even. I didn't notice her change like _this_. Her eyes were darker, leaving a mysterious feeling to her. Her cheeks were rosy pink (maybe that was from crying, but who cares) and that made her now creamed skin color more noticeable. Her boobs were a whole lot bigger too (oh shut up, yeah I notice these things), and even in the winter uniform, you could see her curves. Temari's skin looked soft and warm. Her hair reached past her hips (those lovely, volumptcious _[A/N: It's a word I made up, me and my friends I mean, and no, you can't steal it. It's meaning is close to __**fucking sexy**__. Ask first to use, please AND thank you]_, large hips). And her lips were _full_. Kissable. Tongue-able. Teeth nipping-able. Biting-able. _Bruising_-able. Totally pleasurable.

I sighed at the sight of her—not noticing that I was holding in my breath—forgetting her little cry (for the moment). Curse the Gods for making her from an ugly duckling (not that she was ugly when we were kids, I guess I was, only saw her ugly because I hated her) to a volumptcious swan. _Daichi! Put your head in the game! She's crying for goodness sakes! _I reminded myself.

I maneuvered our position so that both of us were on the opposite sides of the bed. I just stared at her. My amber eyes were half-lid and I noticed that it was going to take time for her to stop crying. I didn't mind.

I had a while to stare at her.

:::::::

She left right after she cried. Not even letting me get an answer from her. She was out the door before I had the chance to stop her (my reflexes must be getting bad).

The next day at school, she stayed away and only greeted me with a _hello _whenever we passed by. That really pissed me off. But I didn't let that show. Not at all. And no one said anything about Temari _to _me. Smart, I would've grilled them in public if they did. She was a touchy subject for me, and I'm glad everyone in the school knew all that. We weren't _dating (A/N: Just in case you naughty readers thought they were)_, per se, just very tight friends. And, I think I'd like to keep it that way.

On Wednesday, progress reports came out. I got straight A's. Now I didn't have to use the handy-dandy red marker I always had in my pocket on progress report days. Wanting to show Temari, I saw her in the hallway and grabbed her wrist. She flinched at my touch, which made me really sad for a moment. But I imagined her face when she saw my report, so ignoring that innocent act, I showed her with a huge grin on my face.

"See!?" I exclaimed proudly. "Temari, I got all A's!" Her eyes widened and my heart pounded loudly at her growing smile. If I really thought about it, she _did _seem down for the past week (she seemed _really _down after the evening she cried in my room). I was elated that she was happy for me.

"Daichi, that's... Wonderful." she breathed. I smirked when her eyes bore into mine, meeting contact. An electric reaction tingled inside me when we did. "You did it."

"'Nah, we—_you—_did it. You did it Temari." I walked up to her and looked into her eyes (we were the same height, finally), grabbing her hand, I life it to my lips and kissed her flesh. "Thank you." For a faint amount of time, so vivid and vague at the same time, a blush was planted on her face. She tore her hand away from mine and touched her cheek.

"I...gotta get to class." she announced. Nodding (and smiling), I let her go.

Damn it all.

I shouldn't have done that.

She moved away that very night. I didn't know about it. Truth be told, I felt betrayed when I did the next day. I was angry, confused, scared.

And on that same day Thursday...

I cried.

"I miss Temari Souma."

* * *

"That was amazing." Miki told me. I grinned at her.

"Thanks... Miki." I looked away, hoping she wouldn't see the blush that started to smear on my cheeks. Her wavy, short blue hair matched her pale skin perfectly. Damn, being in _like _with someone felt really good in the tenth grade. Everytime Miki spoke, it was like listening to a lullaby. Her clam and collected voice, I could listen to it for hours on end. "But, it wasn't a problem. Going against the Lakeside team was pretty easy." I quickly added, realizing that I was starting to be consumed in my thoughts about the girl I liked. By a lot.

"That's cause you're _really _talented at soccer!" Miki laughed, showing her pearly whites. I chuckled as we continued to walk down the halls during passing period.

"I guess I am." I commented on my good-doing.

"Well, this is my class. I'll see you later?" she asked.

_Oh, most definitely. _"Yeah, sure." I replied as I continued on walking. Walking away. I felt the heat on my face not disappear for a few more seconds. Glancing back, I spotted her through the crowd. It was like she was illuminating light that only I could see. Even in the biggest of crowds, I could see Miki a mile away. Or maybe I just had a 'Miki Radar' on me.

"No... I'm _sorry_." I heard someone choke out as I walked passed them. Probably some sucker who was going through some problems in their life. I had to look down at the person who was walking pass me.

Rhythm Fujisaki. He looked like a sad pup talking on the phone. "Hey...c'mon Temari babe. You know I didn't mean it like _that_. I would _never _cheat on you! ...I...no? But I! … C'mon, please don't cry! No! Don't hang up! SHIT!" he cursed as shut his cell phone shut. It didn't take long before the bell rang for tardiness. And it took even shorter when I pressed the player against the lockers. Which took him and myself by _far_ surprise.

"You made Temari cry!?" I barked angrily. Heat rushed to my face as I glared at him, hate burning within me. How _DARE_ he!? Rhythm, who knocked back into some sense, shoved me away.

"Leggo'!" he cried frustrated. His breath heaved and I bit onto my lower lip. "It's none of your business!" he shouted. My knuckles turned white.

"It sure as hell is! Why'd you make my best friend cry!?" I snapped. I was getting heated and I could feel veins appearing on my forehead. Who'd this player think he IS!? Some kind of 'man' who thought it was okay to cheat on innocent girls like Temari!?

Rhythm growled at me, like I gave a shit. "I didn't cheat on her. Okay!? I was with Miki, she was helping me with my geometry homework, then she walked in...and—she just misunderstood me." I heard him sigh as he ran his long fingers through his long hair (too long in my opinion). I would've felt bad, but something about that story irked me.

Misunderstood? Even if she _was _in a relationship (which I refuse to believe that she _is_ with _this_ git), I'm sure she would take the time to listen to his side of the story. She listens to everyone who had problems (especially mine). And cry? She...shouldn't cry about that. The 'misunderstood' problem Rhythm seemed to be having with Temari seemed really recent. And Temari wasn't one to cry easily. I'm sure she was the type of person who would hold all her sadness in for a long time to come. And then she'd release it (like when she cried on me). Or I could be wrong.

"I love her." Rhythm confessed. _Now_ I stiffened.

_LOVE HER!?!? He probably doesn't even the know the first THING about her!_ I cried inside. But then again, neither did I (man, this hurts to say).

"If it wasn't for her damn dad..." he mummered.

Dad? Temari has a dad?

"Dad? Look, you _gotta_ tell me where Temari is!" I pleaded as I walked closer to Rhythm. He glared at me, probably with more hate than I showed him.

"No." I stopped.

_Why the **HELL** NOT!?_

"I'm not going to let you meet her, aiight? You can't take her away from me!"

"Listen, I ain't gonna--" I started to say.

"Yes, you _will_." he insisted.

_No the bloody hell I won't! Dammit, just let me meet her! _I was dying to meet Temari. Did he have any _idea_ of how _badly_ I wanted her? I mean, see her!?!? I could feel the intestines under my stomach twist under Rhythm's cold glare. It mixed in with my desire (and possibly only hope) to see Temari with my own eyes. The few pictures I had of Temari weren't enough to keep me away from her.

"No, I'm not letting you near her. I saw how you two were like in middle school."

"What does _that_ have to do with anything!?" I asked, getting sick and irritated at the same time. Honestly, middle school was so eighth grade. Besides, we weren't even _dating_! I hope he didn't think we had anything, because as far as _I _know, we had nothing but friendship.

"I already know you love her." he stated. I stood infront of him, agape.

_I think my heart stopped._

"And I already know she loves you back."

_Yeah, my heart totally stopped._

Rhythm walked away from me, leaving me in total shock. And I hoped he didn't see my next reaction.

I blushed a full red.

* * *

It was months until I could persuade Rhythm to let me see Temari, it was _months_ until he agreed to this. It's been months and his relationship with Temari only got rockier. It's been _years_ since I've seen Temari Souma.

And there she stood.

In front of my very own eyes. In my _own_ door way.

Beautiful and gorgeous would be insulting to use for her now. Sexy would probably put me in prison. Indescribable, I could describe.

She got _BIG_ knockers _(A/N: … They're called boobs folks, in case you ten year olds read this, and yes, I know some of you do, little growing perverts) _now. And her curves were on point. Nice ass, which her hair passed barely. Her hair seemed to have gotten a little wavier. Temari's eyes were more lighter than when we were kids. Legs that went on for miles on end. Make out-able lips. Man, I'm jealous of Rhythm. The lucky bastard. I don't need to tell you that my face turned red when she smiled at me. My hands were sweaty and I couldn't look away from her. She wasn't a lady.

_What. A. Volumptcious. Women. _If I was a wolf right now, I'd howl.

"Daichi." She smiled to me. I twitched a smile back to her, gulping afterward. Man, it was getting hot in here. She looked around nervously. "Can I come in?" she asked.

"Of course." Is what I wanted to say. But what came out of my mouth seemed gibberish. It was more like a: "Mmphfcarse." Giggling, she walked in and looked around quickly. I'll say it. I love her body. I hate her clothes.

She was wearing a uniform (doesn't she get tired of that?) that consisted of a long-sleeved, white blouse and a long skirt (yeah, I could still see her legs through that, imagination! Duh!) that was red with a brown sweater hanging around her waist. Boy, did she ever, really cover up.

"It didn't change much after I left, did it?" She wondered outloud from those kissable lips.

"Not much, even after you left." I whispered, closing my door and walking upstairs to my room. She followed me. I was glad that she did, but I hope she didn't sense it (being a junior now, really hurts, especially when you _still _want to be a good friend of the opposite gender). Leading her into my room was easy. Getting her to talk? Harder. "So..." I coughed. "What have you been up to?" I asked.

She looked around my room and didn't say anything. She didn't even answer my question. I wonder if she even heard it because she seemed lost in whatever she was doing.

"Umm... Have you been doing good in life?" I asked a different question. Nothing, she only stared at me. _Well, at least I have her attention now._ "Do you... Like anyone?" She nodded, and my heart lurched. _I think I need a toilet. No! Wait! Daichi! Get your head in the game! Concentrate on Temari who's infront of you!_ Sighing off that painful feeling in my chest, I continued my bombard amount of questions. "Did you date Rhythm?" She nodded her head (I swear, every honest answer like this is gonna kill me). I decided to change my questions. I kept feeling like the hate-id—opposite of cupid—kept shooting arrows at me. "Temari, do you have a dad?" Her eyes widened. _Got her._ Tears started to well up in her eyes. _Awe! DAMN!_

Instinctively, I pulled her along the bed with me and wrapped my arms around her. I _**HATE**_ crying women. They just make me stiff.

"No, I don't." she cried into my chest. "He's dead..." she whispered, her arms crawling around my neck. I felt her fingers grab onto locks of my aquatic green-colored hair.

"I'm sorry." Holding onto Temari tighter, I squeezed her. Her warm tears traveled down her face onto my neck and we were ridiculously close to one another.

"Don't be..." she cried. "He's been dead for a while."

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" I asked.

"Unlike you Daichi, I hold onto my deals." Was her only reply. That hurt. "I'm sorry for moving away Daichi."

"It's okay." She pulled away and I really missed her being in my arms. Funny, even after years, I'd feel this way.

"It's not. I didn't tell you. Y-you must've been mad at me for a while." She reasoned.

"I was." I said. "But not anymore." Adding that, I pulled her close again. _If Rhythm could only see me now. _"I didn't shrug it off, it's because... You're with me now." _Yeah, if Rhythm saw me now, he'd see me being a lovey-dovey sissy._ "Just tell me. Why?" _Please tell me._

"My step-dad." she snarled without any hesitation. That took me by surprise. Never saw Temari as the vicious type, then again, she did have her tempers.

"What about him?" She pulled away from me again. I very reluctantly let her do so. Guess I couldn't have her in my arms all night. In front of me, she was starting to...

Undress.

I think my eyes almost popped out (after I closed my one and only curtain in my room). Her hands un-tied the brown sweater that was hanging around her waist. She pulled down her long, red skirt. I was right, _long_ legs (did I mention I was taller?) that went on for miles. And her fingers slowly un-buttoned that wretched, long sleeved, white blouse. I think I was drooling. Until I _really_ noticed her. There were round, black and blue spots that covered a fair amount of her body. Along her fore-arms, thighs. Collar-bone. Stomach. Probably her back too.

Bruises. And little cuts.

I dashed infront of her and looked at her arms closely. "Who the **hell** did this to you!?!?" I shouted, in the middle of night. That's when more tears welled down her cheeks.

"My step-father."

* * *

We made love. Seven times. In one night.

Purely awesome, pleasurable, sexy, hot, sweaty, passionate love. Sure, she was dating Rhythm, but what he doesn't know won't hurt him, right? Wrong. She broke up with him the next day. I'm sure he's still severely pissed about that, but I got her.

_:::::::_

_She grabbed her clothes to put back on, but I stopped her and tossed her onto my blue sheets. She'd no idea what she just did to a junior like me. The moment she took off her clothes, she got me _bad_._

"_Daichi!?" she exclaimed. _

'Not this time.' _I thought as I jumped on her, throwing my white shirt off. "Yeah?" I asked huskily, my lips pressing hard against hers. _

"_Mmphf!" she cried as I straddled her hips, trying to pry her lips open with my tongue. She turned her head. "We shouldn't! I can't do this... I...I'm...dirty." she cried. My eyes widened. Was she __**serious**__!?!? Oh hell no. That could mean only ONE thing. As much as I didn't want to believe it, the look in her eyes told me._

_She had been raped._

_I couldn't believe it. This Temari, wasn't like the Temari I knew back then. _'Does this mean she was being raped when we were little kids!?' _Thoughts swarmed around me. I wanted to rip that guy, whoever he was, to shreds. How, after knowing for her for so long, how did I not notice all this? All these things, bruises? Was I careless?_

"_Then... I'll make you clean again." I whispered. She shook her head, hesistant._

"_I can't... Rhythm... He's..." She started to say. I'd have none of it._

"_Forget him Temari!" I cried. I hovered over her a little so I could see her clearly. "If it was just you and me, and no one, nothing else... What would you do now? Tell me!" Temari looked scared. This wasn't going well. Not the way I wanted, actually. "I love you." Saying in all honesty, my voice soft. "I love you." _'Why'd it take me so long to realize this all now though?'_ But I meant it. This felt right, __**more**__ than right. _

_It felt perfect. _

"_I love you..." Rhythm's words to me from months ago echoed in my head. "And I know you do too." Her breathing stopped and I grabbed her wrists lightly, careful not to hurt her more than the bruises. "If it was just you and me..." I lowered my lips to her ear. "What do you want to do now?" I asked shakily. I kissed her neck. Man, she was soft. Heat was starting to spread throughout my body, the more we were like this... I don't think I'd stop myself. _

_This was someone I really did love. The only person who took the patience with me, the only person who ever really listened and gave me feedback. The only person I think I've fell in love with twice. _

_Temari answered my question. She bucked her hips into mine, and I was ready to faint. She was ready. _

_And so was I. _

_Dropping my shorts, I crawled ontop of her. She unhooked her bra and I saw them. I sighed at the side of her breasts. So large and soft-looking. I tossed that thing aside and started to nip on her right nipple, my hand playing with the other one. I was right. Soft. Grinning, I started to suck on her breast nipple hungrily. She was already hard._

_Damn, she's sexy. _

_I could hear her breathing grow heavy. _

"_Daichi..." she moaned outloud (thank God ma and pops weren't home and at Aunt Sally's place). My fingers traveled from her breast to her laced, white undies. I pulled it down and slowly placed my fingers inside her vagina, careful not to hurt her. She flinched. I made my way up to her lips, kissing her with power and force. I __wanted to tell her that it was me, and it was okay. I'd never hurt her, like how her step-father did on other nights (just the thought of him made my blood boil)._

"_Temari... Look at me." I said between kisses. Hazed, she looked at me. I could tell her was breathing hard, I could feel her large chest against my own, and she looked almost out of it. _

"_Daichi... I..." I put my tongue between her lips to silence her. No more talk, action. Temari's fingers slipped into my boxers and pulled those off. I felt her grab me. _

"_Ah..." I groaned and shuddered under her touch. It was like ice touching me, but inside, was a burning fire. One that, I wanted only Temari (and not Miki) to burn out._

_Pushing her onto my bed, I layed ontop of her and looked straight at her. She nodded her head and I guided myself in carefully. She seemed to have bruises near her vagina too, so I paid extra care to what I was doing. I didn't want to hurt her more while having sex. _

_Temari screamed, at first, in pain, and I cringed. That didn't seem to go as well as I hoped. And then I felt her relax, which made me relieved. She wasn't going to hate this, I could tell. Soon, it wasn't pained cries that carried into the night. It was pleasure. And I was going to give her more. I pushed in hard and enjoyed her cries in the night while pumping inside her, and out. Ignoring the pain I felt in my shoulders due to her extremely sharp nails, I pumped into and out of her faster and harder, enjoying her cries and moans. Muscles in my legs tensed. _

_This felt so fucking awesome. I didn't even know I had muscles here. _

"_Ha..." I moaned, biting my lower lip. I was shaking. I didn't know sex felt this great. And before I knew it, a wave of pleasure shot through me as both of us released our seeds. _

_I screamed, Temari joining me. After a few minutes of heavy breathing, I finally realized I was sweating. Temari moaned. _

:::::::

_We slept for about, an equal thirty minutes. _

_Awaking, I rolled Temari ontop of me. That woke her up._

"_What?" she sighed dreamily, still half asleep. I grinned at her._

"_Again."_

_:::::::_

I'm sure Rhythm has a grudge against me. He was right, I took her from him. I asked her to marry me when we got to that age, which didn't take long, seeing as how we had the same birthdays. And it was only three days after we had sex. She said yes. And I enjoyed our week together.

A _week_.

Her step-father took her from me after that week.

On Thursday, dressed in full back and holding in tears, I attended Temari Souma's funeral. Few people were invited, all her family. And Rhythm. Myself. I couldn't believe it. In just one week, she was gone. I can't explain how I feel. Everything had no color. The world was black and white. I was numb everywhere. It was like, just this morning, she was here. And Temari would be in the kitchen, making me breakfast, when really, she was the one I was looking forward to, to eating. But...

She was gone. Forever.

I choked back a sob as I realized that the funeral was over. I didn't even realize it. Time just flew by quickly without Temari by me. Time used to go slowly when it was just me and her. Our time together was slow and sweet. Sometimes (more like most of the times) pleasurable. It wasn't fair! She was innocent! Pure! She was a good girl, someone who _didn't _deserve to die. So why was she gone? I don't know anymore. All knowledge must've left me because how could I forget how my fiance died, when I was also there to witness it? I turned my head, shying away from the people who could be looking at me. I didn't want anyone to see me cry.

I opened my eyes.

And then I saw him.

Her step-father.

I saw red.

* * *

_(A/N: Fin. Yupp, this is how it ends. I know the ending, purely sucks, but I didn't have much to say anymore. Well, review, I guess. Actually, please do.)_


End file.
